filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
David Lynch
| lieu de naissance = Missoula, Montana (États-Unis) | nationalité = Américain | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = Réalisateur | films notables = Eraserhead Elephant Man Blue Velvet Sailor et Lula Twin Peaks Lost Highway Mulholland Drive Inland Empire | conjoint = Peggy Lynch (1967-1974) Mary Fisk (1977-1987) Mary Sweeney (2006-2006) | enfant = | site internet = http://www.davidlynch.com/ | imdb = 0000186 | récompense = César du meilleur film étranger 1982 pour Elephant Man 2002 pour Mulholland Drive Palme d'Or du Festival de Cannes 1990 pour Sailor et Lula Prix de la mise en scène du Festival de Cannes 2001 pour Mulholland Drive Lion d'Or d'honneur de la Mostra de Venise 2006 Légion d'honneur 2007 }} David Lynch est un cinéaste, photographe, musicien et peintre américain né le à Missoula, dans le Montana, aux États-Unis d'Amérique. Carrière Étudiant en arts plastiques, David Lynch s'essaye très tôt au cinéma, se livrant à diverses expérimentations aboutissant à Eraserhead en 1976, film-cauchemar, tourné en noir et blanc. C'est en voyant ce film que Mel Brooks décide de confier à Lynch la réalisation d'Elephant Man (1980). Le film, tourné également en noir et blanc, remporte le Grand Prix du Festival d'Avoriaz, et lui apporte la notoriété. Le succès d'Elephant Man lui permet de s'engager dans la superproduction, avec Dune (1984), adapté de l'œuvre de Frank Herbert. Pour ce film de science-fiction, l'accueil du public est mitigé. Le réalisateur renie ce film dont il n'a pas eu le final cut. David Lynch renoue avec le public avec Blue Velvet (1986), Grand Prix du Festival d'Avoriaz. Il s'agit là d'un projet écrit avant Dune, il sera produit comme ce dernier par Dino De Laurentiis et disposera d'un budget assez modeste de cinq millions de dollars. Durant le tournage de Blue Velvet, Lynch noue une relation amoureuse qui durera 4 ans avec Isabella Rossellini, l'actrice principale. Son film suivant, Sailor et Lula (Wild at Heart, 1990), lui vaut une Palme d'Or au festival de Cannes. Le travail de David Lynch est rebelle à toute forme de catégorie, développant tant dans ses séries que dans ses films un univers surréaliste très personnel. Beaucoup de ses films se jouent de toute narration cinématographique conventionnelle, en particulier des lois du film noir : c'est le cas, notamment de ses films :Twin Peaks (1992), Lost Highway (1997) ou Mulholland Drive (2001). Il n'hésite pas non plus à manipuler certains clichés cinématographiques de manière subversive (cf. Blue Velvet, où il transforme en cauchemar l'idéalisme des années 1950, ou dans Twin Peaks, la série, qui va du mélo à l'angoisse, en passant par la comédie). En plus de ses talents variés derrière la caméra (compositeur, monteur, mixeur, décorateur, animateur, producteur, scénariste, cadreur, ingénieur du son, réalisateur), David Lynch est aussi acteur. Il se met lui-même en scène dans la série Mystères à Twin Peaks et le film éponyme, où il tient le rôle de l'agent Gordon Cole, dont la particularité est d'être sourd. Il collabore également avec d'autres réalisateurs, comme Tina Rathborne (Zelly and me) (1988), Michael Almereyda, dans le rôle d'un réceptionniste d'une morgue dans le film Nadja (1994), puis récemment dans Midnight Movies, un documentaire de Stuart Samuels (2006). Une histoire vraie (The Straight Story, 1999), dont le scénario est dû à son épouse Mary Sweeney, est plus apaisé, et presque optimiste. En 2002, Lynch préside le jury du festival de Cannes, et reçoit les insignes de chevalier de la Légion d'honneur de France. Son dernier film, Inland Empire, sorti en France le , tourné pour moitié en Pologne (à Lodz où Lynch réalise le projet de créer une école de cinéma), pour moitié aux États-Unis, est une coproduction américano-polono-française. En mars 2007, la Fondation Cartier (Paris) accueille une exposition de David Lynch, The Air Is On Fire, qui regroupe photos, œuvres plastiques et sonores du réalisateur. Cette exposition est l'occasion pour le public français d'apprécier les multiples facettes de Lynch, son univers dérangeant et poétique. Au vernissage de l'exposition, le 2 mars 2007, David Lynch donne devant un auditoire restreint un concert d'une trentaine de minutes avec Marek Zebrowski. Les deux hommes exécutent une improvisation aux synthétiseurs, d'après des écrits de Lynch lus entre chaque morceau, et rassemblés sous le nom de Thoughts. Le 1er octobre 2007, il reçoit les insignes d'Officier de la Légion d'honneur des mains du président de la république française devant un parterre de célébrités. En 2007, Elio Lucantonio et Michaël Souhaité ont réalisé le documentaire Le Son de David Lynch avec David Lynch, Angelo Badalamenti et Michel Chion. Le documentaire aborde toutes les étapes de la fabrication des bandes sons des films de Lynch : la musique, les dialogues, les effets sonores, le mixage, … . En 2008, il travaille sur l'adaptation de La Métamorphose. Il souhaiterait également adapter Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov, en transposant l'intrigue dans un univers post-apocalyptique. Citations * « Je fabrique des mondes et je regarde s'ils fonctionnent » (à propos de son travail de réalisateur, et peut-être une définition du travail artistique). Filmographie Courts métrages *1967 : Six Men Getting Sick / Six Figures : animation, écran fait de visages sculptés sur une boucle de une minute *1968 : The Alphabet : court-métrage/animation en 16mm couleur *1970 : The Grandmother : court-métrage de 34mn en 16mm couleur *1973 : The Amputee : court-métrage de 4mn en 1/2" vidéo noir et blanc *1988 : Les Français vus par les Français (épisode The Cowboy and the Frenchman) court-métrage de 22mn en 35mm couleurs *1990 : Industrial Symphony No.1, The Dream of the Broken Hearted Featuring Julee Cruise (en collaboration avec Angelo Badalamenti) *1995 : Lumière et Compagnie, épisode Lumière *2002 : Darkened Room *2007 : Boat Longs métrages *1976 : Eraserhead (Gardenback titre du scénario original; Labyrinth man pour sa sortie en France) *1980 : Elephant Man (The Elephant Man) *1984 : Dune *1986 : Blue Velvet *1990 : Sailor et Lula (Wild at Heart) *1992 : Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks, Fire Walk with Me) *1997 : Lost Highway *1999 : Une histoire vraie (The Straight Story) *2001 : Mulholland Drive *2007 : Inland Empire''Ou « ''INLAND EMPIRE », David Lynch ayant indiqué lors de son interview à Variety que le titre devrait être écrit en lettres capitales. Séries TV *1990 : Twin Peaks *1990 : American Chronicles *1992 : On the Air *1993 : Hotel Room (épisodes Blackout et Tricks) *2002 : Rabbits *2002 : Dumbland (8 épisodes) - Dessin-animé Prix et récompenses en 1990.]] *1978 : Antenne d'or du Festival international du film fantastique d'Avoriaz pour Eraserhead *1981 : Grand Prix du Festival international du film fantastique d'Avoriaz pour Elephant Man *1982 : César du meilleur film étranger pour Elephant Man *1987 : Grand Prix du Festival international du film fantastique d'Avoriaz pour Blue Velvet *1990 : Palme d'Or au Festival de Cannes pour Sailor et Lula. *1999 : Nommé pour la Palme d'Or au Festival de Cannes pour Une histoire vraie. *2001 : Prix de la Mise en Scène au Festival de Cannes pour Mulholland Drive * Février 2002 : César du meilleur film étranger pour Mullholland Drive. * 6 Septembre 2006 : Lion d'Or à la Mostra de Venise pour l'ensemble de son œuvre. Discographie David Lynch n'est pas seulement peintre, plasticien, et cinéaste, c'est aussi un musicien aux expériences variées. * 1982 : Eraserhead en duo avec Alan R. Splet. Label : Alternative Tentacles / I.R.S.. * 1990 : Industrial Symphony No. 1: The Dream of the Broken Hearted en duo avec Angelo Badalamenti. * 1998 : Lux Vivens (Living Light): The Music Of Hildegard Von Bingen en duo avec Jocelyn Montgomery. Label : Mammoth Records / PolyGram. * 2003 : Blue Bob en duo avec John Neff. Label : Soulitude Records. * 2007 : The Air Is on Fire : Soundscape, Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain. Label : Strange World Music. Lynch semble s'amuser à inclure dans ses castings des musiciens célèbres. Ainsi dans Dune, le chanteur Sting joue un rôle de méchant ; dans Twin Peaks - Fire, Walk With Me, c'est le chanteur Chris Isaak qui joue un des inspecteurs. Dans le même film, on peut y voir David Bowie parmi l'équipe du FBI dirigée par le personnage de Lynch. Enfin, dans Lost Highway, Henry Rollins joue le rôle d'un gardien de prison et le réalisateur fait apparaître en guest Marilyn Manson et Twiggy Ramirez dans le rôle secondaire de deux pornstars. Engagement politique Dans un entretien diffusé le 3 décembre 2006 dans l'émission Wereldgasten sur la chaîne de télévision hollandaise VPRO, puis dans l'émission de radio d'Alex Jones aux États-Unis, David Lynch affiche sa perplexité quant à l'explication gouvernementale des attentats du 11 septembre sans lui préférer pour autant d'autres théories : « There are lots of questions, and there is no answer » ("Il y a beaucoup de questions, mais il n'y a pas de réponse"). Notes et références de l'article Voir aussi Bibliographie Entretiens * Entretien vidéo avec David Lynch, topolivres, mai 2008 * David Lynch, Les Inrockuptibles hors série, 2002. * David Lynch, entretiens avec Chris Rodley, Cahiers du cinéma, 2004. Édition originale en anglais : Lynch on Lynch, Faber & Faber Ltd. Essais, études francophones * David Lynch (1992), Michel Chion, Cahiers du cinéma, coll. « Auteurs » (éd. revue et augmentée), 2001. * Lynchland #1, Roland Kermarec, Editions Objectif Cinéma, 2004. * Le Purgatoire des sens : Lost Highway, de David Lynch, Guy Astic, Éd. Rouge profond, 2004. * Twin Peaks, les laboratoires de David Lynch, Guy Astic, Éd. Rouge profond, 2005. * Mulholland Drive, de David Lynch (Dirt Walk With Me), Hervé Aubron, Éd. Yellow Now, 2006. Liens externes * Site officiel de David Lynch * sur l’Internet Movie Database * LynchStreet : Forum francophone sur David Lynch Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 ar:ديفيد لينش bg:Дейвид Линч bn:ডেভিড লিঞ্চ ca:David Lynch cs:David Lynch da:David Lynch de:David Lynch en:David Lynch eo:David Lynch es:David Lynch et:David Lynch eu:David Lynch fa:دیوید لینچ fi:David Lynch gl:David Lynch he:דייוויד לינץ' hy:Դեյվիդ Լինչ it:David Lynch ja:デヴィッド・リンチ ko:데이비드 린치 la:David Lynch lmo:David Lynch lt:David Lynch mk:Дејвид Линч nl:David Lynch nn:David Lynch no:David Lynch pl:David Lynch pt:David Lynch ro:David Lynch ru:Линч, Дэвид simple:David Lynch sk:David Lynch sq:David Lynch sr:Дејвид Линч sv:David Lynch tr:David Lynch uk:Лінч Девід zh:大卫·林奇